Angels and Demons
by Angels and Demons 666
Summary: Do the seville family have a demon in the family, read to find out!:))
1. Chapter 1

**Angels and Demons**

_Hi so this is my first story ever so don't be to hard on me but please leave a review and say what you think, please no flames and this is a GCI version and the chipmunks are 16 and in chipmunk size._

**Chapter 1 Awakening powers**

It was 12 pm and the rain was coming down hard and everybody was inside sound asleep in their beds. Everything was quiet in the chipettes room, you could only hear the rain smattering on the window. But from the chipmunks room there was a chipmunk that wasn't sleeping so good, that chipmunks was Alvin.

_Alvins dream:_

_Alvin was walking out in a desert and he thought for himself "well this is boring" when suddenly he felt a chill and stopped._

_He turned around and he saw a black furred chipmunk standing there, his eyes was shut. The chipmunks fur was as black as coal and a cold era of fear surrounded him. Suddenly he opened his eyes and blood red eyes was staring at him and he was forced to knees by a sudden fear that washed over him and overwhelmed him._

_The black furred chipmunk began walking forward and he stopped in front of Alvin and said with a voice so cold that Alvin flinched "**The time has come to pass on my soul into a new vessel and you have been chosen Alvin Seville" **_

_Alvin didn't know what to say "Who are you?" he asked. "**I have no name, but I have been called a lot of names such as The reaper/The harvester/Demon" **At the last word Alvins mouth formed a O. Was this really a demon he thought. Suddenly the demon walked forward and put two fingers on Alvins forehead and suddenly Alvin felt a hot burning pain rushing through his body and he screamed out in pain and the last thing he heard before he blacked out was the words "**Welcome to hell"**_

Alvin woke up and he was panting, his fur was glistening with sweat. "what the hell was that" Alvin thought . What he didn't realise was deep inside him a power had awoken and was eager to get out. He fell asleep again and this time without any nightmares.

Brittany's pov:

The clock rang and I clicked it off and muttered "I hate mondays". I sat up and yawned loudly, my sisters was already getting dressed. "Good morning brittany" Eleanor chirped happily. "We will head downstairs to get breakfast". I just nodded cause I was to tired to do anything else. I started to get dressed when I suddenly heard a loud **crack **and I jumped 3 feet in to the air.

Alvins pov:

I woke up just like every morning, I still wondered about the dream I had if it meant something or if it was just a nightmare. I had my head so far up in the clouds that I forgot that I slept in the top bunk and I jumped of the ledge and looked down and I realised that this wasn't good. I prepared to take the painfull fall and when I made contact with the floor I loud c**rack **filled the air and I looked down and the floor had formed a crater where I had landed and I was unharmed "**Holy shit!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Angels and Demon**

_So here is the second chapter, please review:))_

**Chapter 2/Demon among us/Brittanys pov:**

I rushed out of my room and and into the boys room where I saw a small crater in the wooden floor with alvin right in the middle of it. I was lost for words, and then alvin looked at me and I saw that his eyes had a tint red colour to them but it quickly disappeared. I rubbed my eyes to make sure my eyes didn't play tricks on me but there was no mistake. "What happened Alvin" I asked "I don't know, I jumped from my bed and when I landed I cracked the floor, guess I am buff than than I thought" Alvin said with his usual smug smirk."if you don't mind I would like to get dressed now" he said and I quickly turned around blushing furiously, I hadn't realised that he on only had his underwear on him. "i will se downstairs for breakfast" I said before rushing downstairs to embarrassed to ask any more questions about the cracked floor.

**Alvins pov:**

When I had gotten dressed I went downstairs to the kitchen to get some breakfast. When I entered the kitchen the smell of toaster waffles filled my nose. "would you like some waffles?" Theodore chirped happily. "You know I do" I said and he pushed a plate with 3 waffles on it towards me and I started to dig in. When I looked up I noticed that Brittany stared at me but she quickly looked away. I shrugged it of, she was probably freaked out by the floor incident. "What was that sound before alvin" Dave asked "oh it was nothing don't worry" I said. Simon gave me a weird look, he knew I lied. "come on guys, it's time for school" Dave said. We scurried upstairs to grab our backpacks and then we rushed to the buss.

We the arrived to school and I just sighed "here we go again". We all went to class, me and Brittany had gymnastics. We were playing dodgeball again. I didn't mind but I really hoped that I didn't have deal with Ryan today. "hey seville, your going down" "fudge" I murmured. " Hi Ryan" I just said and then I walked to my team. Me and Brittany was in the same team and when the whistle blew we took a stance and prepared for the game. Ryan immediately tried to hit us and Brittany got hit almost immediately and when I looked forward I saw a ball flying right at me and Ryan smiling evilly. I prepared for the hit then I heard a demonic voice in my head "**NO**" my hands flew up and caught the ball and I threw the ball with all my strength right back at Ryan. And the when the ball hit Ryan flew backwards by the impact. Everybody gasped in amazement, "good throw alvin, served him right" brittany said. But when she looked at me she froze" Alvin what's wrong with your eyes, there red". I rubbed my eyes and then it was gone. I just shrugged it of and started walking off to get some lunch with brittany right behind me. I could hear her whispering "That was weird", deep inside my head a word kept repeating itself, **Demon**, but I just shrugged it of.


	3. Chapter 3

**Angels and Demons**

_So here is the third chapter, I know it's soon but I just couldn't wait, I had to get this chapter out of my head. So here is the third chapter of Angels and Demons, please review._

**Chapter 3/The demon inside/Alvins pov:**

Me and my brothers and Brittany and her sisters sat at our usual table. We all dug in at our food, "so how was gymnastics Alvin?" Simon asked. "It was fine, tho Ryan as usual tried to start a fight again" I said "I really hate that guy, he stole my glasses once" Jeanette said. "He always makes comments about my weight and he calls me chubby" Eleanor said. Then a loud voice boomed through the lunch court "hey seville your dead" , "great" I murmured. Ryan and his jock friends was storming through the crowd towards our table, "guys I will handle this, it's my problem". I could see Brittany had a worried look on her face, don't worry guys, it will be fine. "Hey seville, you really embarrassed before, now you will pay", Ryan look I am sorry that I hit before in dodgeball but can we just forget this please. "Not in this life time Seville" Ryan said and he drew back his arm ready to punch me and prepared myself for the impact but then time seemed to slow down and suddenly the demonic voice rang through my head again. "**My turn**"

**Brittany's pov:**

I gasped when I realised that Ryan was about to punch Alvin, Ryan was to strong and Alvin was so small, he would't survive a direct punch. But when Ryan's fist was almost about to connect Alvin's arm flew up and caught it. Everybody gasped and then Alvin started talking but it was not his voice. "**You're weak, I will enjoy killing you**" Then alvin's fur started turning pitch black and his eyes became blood red. Alvin then raised his paw and suddenly a invisible force began to strangle Ryan. Then black smoke began to rise from alvin body and his paws began to burn with black flames, you could feel a evil aura surrounding Alvin. Ryan's was turning blue, "STOP" I screamed "please alvin stop" his head whipped around and his blood red eyes looked right through me into my soul. He then began to shake and suddenly the invisible force strangling Ryan stopped and Alvin's fur began to fade into his normal russet colour and his eyes began to turn to his normal golden eyes, then he fainted and with a loud THUD he hit the table but before he blacked out he said "**this is not over**".


	4. Chapter 4

**Angels and Demons**

_So here is the fourth chapter of my series Demons and Angels. I will try to make this chapter a little bit longer this since a haven't been satisfied with the length of the other chapters. Oh also I will try write with double space, please leave a review telling me if you like it or if I should continue like I did before. But enough talking, let's get on with the story:)))_

**Chapter 4/Revelations/Brittany's pov:**

We were all speechless, did we just se that or was this hole thing just a dream. I finally snapped out of it, "guys we have to take him to the nurse". "Oh right, come on guys, help me carry him" simon said and we all lifted him up and began walking to the nurse. Luckily only Ryan and his jock friends had seen what happened, everyone else was to busy chatting with each other or digging in o their food. When I looked back I could see Ryan's terrified face and his jock friends just stood there with there mouths hanging open. We were almost at the nurse when Alvin suddenly stirred slightly. "Did you guys see that?" But just when I said that we were at the nurses office.

**In Alvin's head:**

_-Where am I?_

_-**You are in your mind.**_

_I whipped around my head to see who it was and behind was the same chipmunk from my dream._

_-**Happy to see me Alvin?**_

_-Who are you, are you the same guy from my dream?_

_-**Yes, I am your inner demon Alvin. You have been chosen to be my new vessel.**_

_-What do you mean, are you saying that you are a demon who has chosen me for your new vessel? -Hahahahahahha you are joking right?_

_-**Do I look like I am joking?**_

_I stopped laughing and I just stared at the chipmunk before in disbelief._

_-Why me?_

_-**Why you, well why not?**_

_-**I am very old Alvin, very old. In fact I am the oldest demon in existence. You might even know my father, The Devil.**_

_My face turned snow white when I heard the last part. Did I really have the devils son in my head right now. There was so many thoughts running through my head that I lost the ability to speak._

_-**Surprised? I would be. You see alvin sins the dawn of time I have moved from vessel to vessel. Last night my former vessel passed me on to you. Now our souls are as one, if any of us would die we would both die so don't do anything stupid. Of course I wouldn't just let you go around unprotected. As a favour for you lending me your body I will lend you my powers. It will take time to learn to control them but you will learn in time if you practice. But don't forget who is in charge, if I tell you to do something you do it understood?**_

_I just stared at himtrying to comprehend all the new information. All I could say was._

_-Yes_

_-**Good, know I think it is time for you to wake up, I will replace everyones memory so that can remain hidden. I will see you around Alvin.**_

Alvin's pov:

My eyes suddenly opened and I looked around and I was in the nurses office and my brothers and the chipettes was there. "How are you Alvin, you had quite the fall and you hit your head" Brittany said. Yea right I hit my head. It's fine I will be good in no time. We all began to head home because I had been out for quite a while and school was already over. When we was walking home Simon asked me "are you sure you are alright Alvin". "Yeah yeah I am fine" I said but I could still hear that voice in my head "** I am your inner Demon" **

_Wow how will this turn out,will Alvin be enable to master his new powers and what is his inner demon planning. Tune in for the next chapter. Please leave reviews because it makes my day when I get them._

_Thanks for know Angels and Demons 666 out:))))))_


	5. Chapter 5

**Angels and Demons**

_So here is the fifth chapter my series Angels and Demons. I got a really helpful review that helped me a lot so this chapter I will try to use the information that I got in the review. Also I will not update for a week cause I am going on vacation. But enough talking let's get on with the story._

**Chapter 5/Training/Alvin's pov**

Later that day when everybody was sleeping I climbed out the window and climbed down to the yard. I was still thinking about my conversation with my inner demon. I remembered that he said that he would lend me his powers but that I had to practise. So I thought why not begin tonight. When I finally had come down I could hear my inner demon talking.

"**This soon huh, I like it. Well I will not help you to much cause if you don't learn it by yourself you will never learn how to control it, so here is just a small hint. My powers are driven by emotions."**

Emotions huh I thought. I tried to concentrate on on something that was dear to me, my guitar. I thought back to all the things I had been through with that guitar. I smiled every time I thought about it. But then suddenly.

"**NO wrong, not happy emotions. Get angry or sad, any negative emotion"**

"Oh I said. Well let's try that then."

I tried to come up with something that made angry or sad. Suddenly I remembered the time when my parents left me and my brothers. I was so angry and sad, I didn't understand why. Suddenly when I opened my eyes black smoke was rising from my fur and long black razor sharp claws was shining in the moon light engulfed in black flames.

"Wow, this is amazing, I am pulsing with power I can feel it. I went to the old boxing bag that Dave sometime used to exercise. Wonder if I could manage to make it move this time. I closed my eyes and i punched it with all my strength and when I opened my eyes the boxing bag was all the way across the yard and it was a smouldering hole where my fist had hit. HOLY SHIT"

Suddenly I saw the lights turning on inside the house and I rushed to the house to climb back but when I jumped I jumped all the way to the roof. I had to climb down to the window and I quickly climbed back to bed and pretended to sleep.

"**Way to go dumb ass, try to restrain yourself"**

"Okay okay chill. I tried to go back to sleep but I couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened, I really hope that this will be okay"

_So will Alvin actually learn to control his powers, tune in for the next chapter to find out more._

_Angels and Demons 666 out:)))))_


	6. Chapter 6

**Angels and Demons**

_So here is the sixth chapter of my story Angels and I just wanna say thanks to EverythingAndNothing for her helpful reviews. Let's go on to the story._

**Chapter 6/Stranger/Alvin's pov**

"ALVIN GET UP"

My eyes popped open and I quickly stood up only to see Dave looking at me with a irritated look on his face.

"Finally you woke up, now hurry or you will be late for school"

"Oh shit" I quickly climbed down from my bed and got dressed. I put on my blu jeans and a white t-shirt with my red sweater over it. When I had gotten dressed I rushed downstairs in to the kitchen to eat breakfast. When I got to the kitchen everybody was already there. "Hi is there something over for me" I asked. "Sure Alvin" Theo replied and I sat down at the table and began to munch on my toaster waffles.

"So do anybody know what that noise was last night" Brittany asked. Everybody shook their heads but me I thought back to last night when I discovered how to activate my powers. "_Still though I have to learn to control them to" _I thought. "What are you thinking about Alvin" Brittany asked I quickly snapped out of it "oh it's nothing" I just said. Brittany gave me a weird look but she dropped the subject.

"Ok guys, finish your breakfast and go upstairs and get your backpacks" Dave said. We all quickly finished our breakfast and went upstairs to get our backpacks. When we got to school we all split up to go to our classes. Me and brittany had math, Jeanette and simon had Science and Eleanor and Theodore had cooking class.

**Brittany's pov**

When the class began I opened my books to begin, I quickly looked over at Alvin to see how he was doing, he had been unusually tired and grumpy this morning. As usual he rested his head on the bench and looked bored as hell. Suddenly the teacher asked Alvin up to the board to solve a math problem in front of the class. Usually he would just go up there and fail the math problem but this time he just said "NO I don't want to"

"It wasn't a request Alvin, now get up here" our said, but then Alvin changed "I said **NO**" he screamed. His eyes and fur began to change colour and he rushed to the door and disappeared.

**Alvin's pov**

"What the hell is happening, I am feeling so angry" I was the only one out in the corridors which I was thankful for cause when I looked down at my paws I could see long black claws that was extending from my fingertips. I rushed to the bathroom to look at myself in the mirror and when I got to the mirror my fur was pitch black and my eyes had began to take a red colour. "_No not now, please not now_" I thought. But then suddenly I blacked out and the last thing I heard was that demonic voice again "**My turn to play"**

_So what will happen next. Tune in for the next chapter to find out and as always review and have a good day._

_Angels and Demons 666 out:)))))) _


End file.
